


So close, but duty calls

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Smut, so much smut...sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing and posting a fanfic, my grammar may not be the best so I apologise in advance. Just felt like writing this because I love this couple and after reading so many Wayhaught fan fictions it kinda inspired me to write one myself. Please go easy on me as I am not great with words! xD Just a short smutty story, enjoy! *hides*

It was a quiet evening at Purgatory police station, the only constant sound that could be heard was from the file room. The sounds of heavy breathing, hushed whispers and the occasional thud from two people knocking into things, more specifically from Nicole and Waverly, who was in a heated make out session. Nicole came up for air and rested her forehead against Waverly's, she didn't break contact between their bodies as she steadied them against the shelf that was behind Waverly. ''Waves...we can't do this, not here at my workplace. OUR workplace.'' Nicole still maintained her grasp on Waverly's leg, which was currently placed around her hip allowing them to grind against each other. The slight concern about getting caught was what prompted Nicole to gently pry Waverly off of her, but no such luck as her lover wrapped her arms more firmly around Nicole's neck. ''Ssshh, babe we won't get caught. If you're quiet that is.'' Waverly waggled her eyebrows and grinned mischievously. Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes, she was amused at how brazen her girlfriend has recently become, especially at her more daring stunts such as public sex. Their recent encounter was in Nicole's cruiser just outside the homestead where Wynonna was sitting in the living room, totally oblivious to the police cruiser vigorously rocking. Although she wasn't complaining about their current situation, Nicole still felt slightly worried about the possibility of getting caught. 

That worry was soon dissolved as Waverly nipped at her neck before going down onto both her knees and started undoing Nicole's belts. ''We won't be needing this right now...'' Waverly said as she lowered Nicole's holster belt to the ground then proceeded to fumble with her second belt. ''So many freakin' belts!'' Nicole couldn't help but laugh as she watched the ongoing battle between Waverly and her freakin' belts, which were delaying Waverly's access to the goods. ''Alright fine, but we've got to be quiet'' Nicole allowed her urge for Waverly's touch to overcome her worry. Once the zipper and buttons came undone Waverly then lowered Nicole's pants to her ankles. Waverly was pleasantly surprised to find that Nicole was already turned on from their heated make out session, she then lowered Nicole's boy shorts, she reached up and under Nicole's shirt to gently claw all the way back down Nicole's abs. Reaching round behind Nicole, Waverly grabbed and squeezed Nicole's firm ass. Nicole quietly moaned and her eyes fluttered shut as she threw her head back. ''Fuck...Waves.'' Pleased with the reaction she got just from that touch Waverly then slowly slid her hands up and down along her girlfriend's thighs, nearly touching Nicole where she wanted it the most, causing Nicole to thrust forward. Nicole could feel the throbbing between her legs become more urgent.

''Baby, I'm gonna come soon if you keep teasing me like this and you haven't even touched me yet.'' Nicole looked down at Waverly adoringly and was met with lustful eyes. ''Where do you want me to touch you? Tell me what you want me to do, Officer.'' Waverly started nipping and kissing along Nicole's thighs ''Uuugh, I just need you to fuck me, Waves.'' Waverly wasted no time and went for Nicole's clit, she sucked it and swiped her tongue hungrily across the now exposed tip causing Nicole to hiss followed by a gruff moan, Nicole placed her hands on top of Waverly's head in an attempt to keep her there. ''uh-uh! I'm afraid there's no touching allowed, Officer Haught.'' Waverly smirked and then continued to suck Nicole off, she pulled Nicole's hood back with her finger tip and licked along the shaft of Nicole's clit. ''Unnhh fuck'' Nicole's mouth hung open and her eyes were closed tight as she felt the increasing throb between her legs, she knew she was getting close. ''I'm so close...'' Waverly wanted this to last a little longer so she pulled back a bit, Nicole immediately noticed so she placed her hands on Waverly's head again and thrusted forward slightly in an attempt to gain contact.

Waverly retrieved the handcuffs from Nicole's holster belt, she then stood and faced Nicole ''Officer Haught, you're now under arrest.'' ''Waverly Earp, are you gonna handcuff an Officer of the law with their handcuffs, just to fulfill your own sexual fantasy?'' Nicole wasn't gonna deny the younger girl though, she'd always fantasized about using handcuffs with Waverly. Unfortunately, last time she packed her handcuffs in the hopes of using them she had to use them on the town's chump at a party. Nicole smirked to herself as she remembered that time when she K.Oed Waverly's ex. ''Go ahead, Waves. Arrest me.'' Nicole played along and soon found herself handcuffed to the railing that was above her head. ''Now, where was I?'' Waverly remained standing up, she started nipping at Nicole's neck whilst using her left hand to rub Nicole's clit. ''Please, Waves I'm so close...just please finish me off alread-'' Nicole was cut off by an aggressive kiss to her lips. She moaned into the kiss and longed to touch Waverly, she wanted nothing more than to take over and fuck Waverly senseless, but she also enjoyed having Waverly take control. Waverly rubbed her fingers along Nicole's entrance, they both moaned as Waverly felt the slick folds. Nicole was wet and she loved that it was because of her. ''Nicole, you're so fucking wet. Am I teasing you that much?'' Nicole could only grunt and nod her head. Waverly took sympathy at how much she has teased her girlfriend already and went back down onto her knees.

Once again Nicole's throbbing clit was being sucked into Waverly's mouth, just two more swipes and she was gonna come. ''Fuuuck, I think I'm gonn-'' There was a loud knock on the door causing both women to jump. ''Ow! fuck!'' Waverly sprung to her feet, causing her to smack her head on Nicole's chin in the process. ''Yo baby girl, is that you in there?! Dolls wants you back in the BBD room asap! Also, have you seen Officer Haughtpants?'' Loud footsteps could be heard going away from the closed door, Nicole wondered how they didn't hear Wynonna approach in the first place. Both women looked at each other wide eyed like a couple of kids who had just been caught doing something bad. Waverly released Nicole from the handcuffs, Nicole groaned and covered her face with her hands, ''I was so close!'' Waverly rubbed the small of Nicole's back soothingly. ''Sorry, but duty calls. We could always finish this later? Since I didn't get to finish you off. Then I can fuck you properly.'' Nicole quickly gathered her thoughts which was kinda difficult considering most of her blood was now in the lower half of her body. ''Er, sure, yes ma'am!'' Waverly giggled at Nicole's awestruck face and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. ''I'll see you later then.'' Waverly winked at Nicole and left the room leaving Nicole to get dressed again. Nicole smiled to herself ''That girl is gonna be the death of me.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you who left kind and encouraging comments, and those of you who gave me some ideas to work on. :) Nicole finally gets her own back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I might write another chapter where they finally get to the big bang if people want? Let me know! :)

Roughly two hours laters, Nicole had recomposed herself and was now busy at the front desk preparing for the night shift, complete with her trousers fastened back on. Unfortunately, Nedley had put a downer on Waverly and Nicole's plans for 'later,' as he had sprung the night shift on Nicole at the last minute. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls went out on a BBD mission after Waverly was roped into helping them with the research side of things, leaving Waverly and Nicole alone at the police station in the meantime. Waverly was finishing off some paper work when she decided to check up on Nicole, who was surrounded by several files. Waverly quietly approached the front desk, taking a moment to observe her girlfriend, she felt a sudden pang of affection for the woman as she watched Nicole concentrate. It was endearing to watch Nicole concentrate as she was so engrossed in the paper work that frown lines formed between her eye brows, and her tongue was poking out slightly as she wrote. 

Nicole then noticed Waverly standing there as she looked up from her paperwork to stretch both her arms out. ''Oh hey, didn't see you there Waves.'' Nicole got up from her chair and swaggered to the other side of the desk so that she stood in front of Waverly. ''I was just observing how cute you look when you're concentrating.'' Waverly said as Nicole placed an affectionate kiss on Waverly's cheek then wrapped her arms around the smaller women, Waverly rested her head on Nicole's chest. ''I hope our little ordeal from earlier hasn't disrupted you too much today?'' Waverly asked with a smug grin. Nicole laughed and shook her head. ''I was soon able to take my mind away from it when Nedley gave me the night shift...'' Waverly sighed. ''I know that feeling...getting bribed into doing extra research for the BBD wasn't exactly on my schedule either.'' Nicole rubbed Waverly's back soothingly in response before placing her hands on both sides of Waverly's hips. ''We've got a little while to ourselves though, Nedley's gone home for the night and the rest of the BBD crew are out on a mission...'' Nicole started playfully nipping at Waverly's neck. 

Waverly shuddered as Nicole gently etched along her jawline, Waverly then wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and pressed herself against the taller woman. Both women felt the heat reignite in them from earlier. ''We could probably have some fun then.'' Waverly guided Nicole's hand downwards, Nicole cupped Waverly's womanhood in her left hand and rubbed slowly from between her legs up to the zipper of Waverly's jeans. Waverly gasped in response ''I want you to fuck me, right here, right now. I want you so much...'' Nicole smiled and lifted Waverly up with ease, Waverly's legs wrapped around Nicole's waist as their lips met in a searing kiss, both women moaned into the kiss as they tried to get as much contact as possible between their bodies. Waverly could feel the heat developing between her legs as she ground down slightly against Nicole's torso. 

Nicole carried the horny girl in her arms into Nedley's office, she kicked the door shut and placed Waverly on the office table, Nicole stood between her legs as they made out. Nicole took Waverly's left breast in her hand but Waverly took her hand again and started moving it downwards. ''Not here, I want you inside of me.'' Waverly purred as she looked at Nicole with darkened eyes full of lust and want for the taller woman. ''Whatever you want, Waverly.'' Nicole grinned at the smaller girl before undoing the button and zipper of Waverly's pants, she quickly removed both Waverly's jeans and panties before reconnecting their lips back together. Nicole rubbed along both Waverly's thighs as Waverly opened her legs even further, Nicole then touched Waverly's sex and was met with slick folds, Waverly's clit throbbed as Nicole rubbed small circles around her tip. ''Fuck...'' Nicole could no longer hold back and clambered on top of Waverly knocking a few objects in the process, Waverly was on her back with her legs wrapped around Nicole's waist, resting both her feet on the small of Nicole's back. Waverly tried to grind against Nicole, but Nicole arched upwards denying her the friction she wanted the most. ''Are you sure you want this, baby? Right now?'' it was a rhetorical question of course, but Nicole figured it would be fun to tease the fuck out of her girlfriend before fucking her senseless. Waverly just grunted in response and formed an almost vice like grip around Nicole's waist with her legs. Nicole's hand glided down Waverly's abs, she kept going south as she reached Waverly's hips both women made eye contact, Waverly knew Nicole was seeking permission to go inside of her so she nodded in the hopes that Nicole would see that as her way of giving consent. Nicole gave Waverly her sexy dimpled grin, which only made Waverly buck against Nicole, both women moaned as Nicole reached slick folds. 

Nicole teasingly rubbed along Waverly's entrance, she was about to enter her girlfriend when suddenly static from the radio snapped them out of it. ''We have reports of a small disturbance down at Cucco Ranch, please respond.'' Waverly moaned and rested her forehead against Nicole's shoulder ''Nooo, not right now! Can't you just skip it?'' Nicole was tempted to forego the radio call, but then she smirked as she remembered earlier. ''Sorry baby, but duty calls.'' Nicole winked at Waverly as she rolled off the Earp, she picked Waverly's jeans up from the floor and threw them at her awestruck girlfriend. ''Maybe we could finish this later, when it's our day off.'' Nicole sauntered off to her cruiser, leaving an engorged and dumbstruck Waverly as she stared at the spot her girlfriend was previously standing. ''I will have my way with you later then, Officer Haught.''


	3. Bed rocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm yeah, so it starts off all fluffy and then it takes a sudden turn to smut. Sorry. I apologise again for my crappy writing, I think I rushed it a little towards the end but hopefully it will still be readable. Let me know what ya think as I would like to get into writing more wayhaught. :)

It was early morning by the time they finished their shifts, Waverly and Nicole were exhausted from working the night shift and the copious amount of times they teased one another. Waverly was in her red jeep waiting for Nicole, who decided to have a quick shower in the station showers and get changed into civilian clothes. Waverly was absentmindedly cleaning the inside of her red jeep, when she saw a flash of red appear in the side view mirror. Nicole tapped on the driver's window as she opened the door, making Waverly jump, Waverly turned to see Nicole leaning against her jeep in a red lumberjack shirt and black jeans. ''Scared the crap outta me, you asshole!'' Waverly reached out and playfully punched Nicole on the arm as Nicole laughed at her startled girlfriend. ''Sorry Waves, what do ya say I make it up to you with a stack of pancakes? My treat.'' Waverly started the ignition ''Get your unicorn butt in here then Officer, because you got yourself a date with a virgo with hair for days!'' Nicole closed Waverly's door shut again before running to the passenger side. 

Both of them finished their pancakes, Waverly nursed a mug of green tea as she stared out of the window. Sensing she was being watched, Waverly looked over to see gentle brown eyes staring at her back. ''What?'' Waverly tried to hide the blush forming. Nicole maintained eye contact as she took a quick sip from her own mug before answering, ''You're just so beautiful.'' Nicole's eyes were full of adoration and tenderness that made Waverly's stomach flip, Waverly bashfully averted her eyes as she grinned from ear to ear. ''Did you wonna go for a walk? Feel like we could use some fresh air after being cooped up in the station all night.'' Waverly suggested the walk to divert the attention away from her, as she was begining to feel hot from Nicole's gaze. Despite feeling exhausted from the night before, Nicole sprung to her feet like an excited puppy. ''A walk?! Hell yeah, maybe we could check out that public park that's just around the corner!'' She then placed enough dollar bills for their breakfast plus tip, Waverly laughed as Nicole grabbed her hand and guided her outside into the cool autum air. 

Waverly's feet crunched and dragged through a pathway of leaves, hand in hand they were in their own little bubble, everything else just dissolved around them. It was just the two of them walking, talking and laughing together, nothing else mattered. ''Besides jumping from a plane, swimming far into the ocean and eating gooey duck; what else is on that bucket list of yours?'' Nicole was curious and wanted to get to know the adventurous side of her girlfriend. ''Well, I'd love to visit Uluru rock in the Australian outback, maybe even try Witchetty Grub while I'm there.'' (note: do not look up witchetty grub if you have a fear of bugs). Waverly giggled as Nicole's face scrunched slightly in disgust. Waverly gasped as she remembered the most important of all ''OH! And star gaze in the outback!'' Both women came to a stop in front of a park bench, Nicole turned towards Waverly, she could see a spark in the younger girl's eyes as she spoke about her travel ambitions. 

''Sound's amazing, Waves'' Nicole smiled at her lazily, taking in her girlfriend's beauty that was enhanced by the morning glow. Waverly grabbed Nicole's shirt collar and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on the end of Nicole's nose. ''You're amazing, Nicole. I love you.'' Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist and pulled her in closer placing her lips briefly on the smaller girl's, she pulled back slightly ''Love you too, baby'' their lips reconnected as Waverly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, they stood in front of the park bench minutes, passionately kissing and whispering I love yous to each other. ''Come on, let's go home and chill for the rest of the day.'' Waverly took Nicole's hand and led her to where her red jeep was parked. 

When Waverly started the ignition the radio came to live with 'We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off' - Jermaine Stewart, both women started singing along as they drove down the road that led to Nicole's apartment.   
As soon as Nicole unlocked her front door she was greeted by Tabby, the tortoise shell cat mewled and circled both their legs, Waverly bent down to pet her. ''Hey girl, did you miss me?'' Tabby totally ignored Nicole, purring loudly as Waverly scratched behind her ears, she was happily padding at the carpet as she pushed her head into Waverly's hand. ''I think she likes you more than she does me right now!'' That all changed when Nicole poured cat food into Tabby's food bowl, Tabby padded off towards Nicole, leaving Waverly on her own on the floor. ''Noooo don't leave me, traitor! Cats don't wonna know you unless you have food for them.'' Waverly playfully folded her arms feigning insult.

Nicole laughed and reached her hand out to help her girlfriend up, ''Well I like you a lot, food or no food.'' Nicole wrapped Waverly in her arms into a tight hug, their faces inches away from each other as they maintained eye contact. ''That's always good to know officer'' Waverly playfully tapped the end of Nicole's nose and started nibbling at Nicole earlobes. 

Their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss, Nicole blindly guided her hands down to Waverly's ass and squeezed the younger woman's firm behind as she pushed her body into Waverly's, Waverly moaned and bucked her hips slightly. The kiss grew more frantic and Nicole started nipping at Waverly's neck. ''Did you wonna get started with our day of chilling?'' All Waverly could do was let out a content sigh in response as her eyes fluttered shut. ''You, me, bed, right now.'' Waverly growled, Nicole lifted Waverly up with ease and carried Waverly to the bedroom where she gently placed Waverly down on her back.

Nicole's pelvis fit snugly between Waverly's legs as she proped her upper body up on her elbows. When their lips reconnected the heat reignited from the endless teasing from the night before, only this time it's just the two of them, finally alone to make love with no one to disturb them. Nicole shifted slightly so that her thigh was against Waverly's centre. 

Waverly broke the kiss as brown eyes met green eyes, she traced her fingers up and down the length of Nicole's back, feeling the older woman's back muscles flex and relax against her shirt ''I want you.'' Waverly emphasized her spoken words as she rolled her hips against Nicole ''Uuhhnng, baby you have me.'' The bed started to rock as Nicole thrust into Waverly's centre sending sparks down to the younger woman's sex. ''But I want all of you Nicole, I want you inside of me, want you to fuck me senseless.'' Waverly lifted her head up and rested her forehead into the crook of Nicole's neck, her arms wrapped around the older woman's shoulders as they continued dry humping. Nicole's mouth went dry at the thought of finally being alone with her girlfriend. 

The centre of Waverly's green eyes were fully dilated as so many feelings of arousal and affection for her cop girlfriend rushed through her all at once. She wanted to make love slowly, but at the same she also wanted to tear their clothes, forgo foreplay and fuck Nicole senseless. Waverly suddenly flipped Nicole over onto her back, her knees rested on either side of her hips, Nicole was surprised at the sudden strength from the smaller woman. ''Well hello to you too.'' Nicole laughed as Waverly started tugging at her belt, once she'd finished undoing Nicole's belt and pants, she then pulled her own shirt up and over her head revealing a purple laced bra, she started rubbing her own nipples over her bra as she grinded down hard against Nicole's crotch. Nicole swore she could've came there and then at the sight of her girlfriend touching herself as she ground down on top of her. 

Nicole sat up holding Waverly in place, she gently clawed down Waverly's back eliciting a hiss from the smaller woman. Nicole unclasped Waverly's bra and took a nipple into her mouth as soon as two pert breasts bounced out of the bra cups. ''F-fuuuuuuck.'' Waverly gently scrunched her hand into Nicole's silky hair as she threw her head back. Nicole took advantage of the skin that was exposed and sucked at Waverly's pulse point and across her jawline. Waverly started undoing Nicole's shirt ''You look so fucking sexy in a lumberjack shirt.'' The shirt soon joined Waverly's top on the floor, the pile grew bigger as they shed each other's clothes until finally, they're both naked. 

Waverly laid on her back with her legs splayed open for Nicole, Nicole gasped as she saw how wet her girlfriend already was. Both women moaned at the skin on skin contact as Nicole laid back down on top of Waverly, Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole but Nicole didn't allow her to get any friction. ''Please.'' Waverly begged as she squirmed beneath the taller girl ''Tell me what you want, baby.'' Nicole's hand gently traced patterns on Wavely's pelvis, Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck as she nipped below her ear, ''Inside me. Now.''   
Nicole inserted herself inside Waverly's entrance and moaned at the feeling of her girlfriend's wet folds. She started of slowly, thrusting gently with two fingers inside Waverly ''More, I want more of you.'' Nicole then inserted another finger since Waverly was already wet enough to handle more than two. Nicole picked up the pace a little as she spread Waverly open. ''This okay?'' Waverly nodded her head yes ''Oh! Fuck yeah'' Waverly grunted through gritted teeth. 

Nicole positioned herself so that she could thrust with her elbow resting against her hips, giving her more power as she pumped inside Waverly. Waverly reached down to Nicole's front, her finger tips circling Nicole's clit before entering her. Nicole was now riding Waverly's fingers as she pumped her own fingers inside of Waverly, Waverly dug her heels into Nicole's ass as she wrapped her free arm around Nicole's back, Nicole hissed as the smaller girl clawed her back. A grin spread across her face as thought about the claw marks that will appear all over her back after this, but she couldn't care less right now as she was more concerned with making her girl cum. 

The bed was now creaking as it rocked hard against the wall, but neither one of them gave a fuck as they were getting closer. ''I'm so close, baby are you close? Cum with me.'' Both of them now panting, Waverly's face now in the crook of Nicole's neck as she sucked and nipped at her neck. Nicole felt herself on the edge of pleasure ''Fuuuck, I'm gonna cum!'' Nicole grunted as her movements became erratic ''Yeah? You gonna cum hard for me baby?'' Waverly placed her free hand behind Nicole's neck and started rubbing soothingly with her fingertips, she then curled her fingers into Nicole's front wall as she watched Nicole's face scrunch up in pleasure. 

Tears formed in Waverly's eyes as she felt herself coming ''Oh fuck! Nic, I'm coming!'' Nicole could feel Waverly's walls tighten, they made eye contact as they both came, holding each other tight as the last few waves of pleasure ran through them. ''Holy shit, that was. Wow!'' Nicole slowly pulled out of Waverly and brought her fingers up to her mouth, she sucked in as much as she could into her mouth, she hummed at the sweet taste of Waverly. She then slowly rolled herself off of Waverly. 

They laid next to each other motionless, panting as they came back down from the high, both women were flushed and sweaty from the exertion of their quick but passionate love making session. Waverly giggled which earned her a questioning look from Nicole ''What's so funny?'' She pulled herself up and gathered the smaller girl in her arms, ''That was so amazeballs and at one point I thought the bed was gonna break. Holy shit you're amazing in bed!'' Waverly snuggled closer and rested her head against Nicole's chest, she could feel Nicole's heart beating fast where she rested her hand. ''Sex always amazing with you Waves.'' Nicole tried to hide a yawn as she suddenyl felt sleepy, but it didn't go unnoticed by Waverly who nuzzled her nose against her cheek. ''I think we've earned ourselves a nap?'' ''Sound's like a great idea'' Nicole looked at Waverly with tired eyes, they clambered underneath the duvet both naked as the day they were born. 

They cuddled up to each other with Nicole's strong arms wrapped tightly around Waverly, Waverly was tracing gentle patterns on Nicole's forearms when she felt Nicole relax and heard her breathing slow. She turned to see that Nicole had fallen asleep, Waverly smiled adoringly at the redhead as she kissed her cheek and nuzzled in closer to her as she felt herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
